


Of Drinks and Chance Encounters

by addiesbaby



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/pseuds/addiesbaby
Summary: Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery have a mutual friend who's throwing a bachelorette party. Oneshot.





	Of Drinks and Chance Encounters

I'm being punished by some kind of invisible force. I just know it. It's punishment for sleeping with a married man, even though I didn't even know the idiot was married. And what a handsome idiot he is, but that's beside the point.  
  
I didn't even want to come to this stupid party. Kristen and I used to be pretty close in college and then we both ended up in Seattle, but being an intern means you really don't have much of a social life, so when I got the invitation to her exclusive bachelorette party, I couldn't not come. She made it very clear that she was inviting her closest friends only, the ones she cared about the most, so I couldn't just make up an excuse to get out of it. Besides, I thought it would be good to see other people, to get out of the hospital a little. Boy, was I wrong!

According to Kris, a group of about eight girls was supposed to meet at her place after work around 7 pm. Of course, everybody but me had decent working hours, so I was a bit late. They'd already started the party by the time I arrived close to 8:30 pm, so I was greeted by a semi-drunk Kris wearing the most ridiculous outfit. A very pink very short skirt, a white cropped top that had the words 'bonjour bitches' written in pink, white and pink stripped socks that went up to her knees and high heels.

"Mer, I'm so glad you came! I was sure you'd be held up at that hospital of yours," she said, giving me a very tight hug. She already had that happy drunk thing going on.

"Of course, I came. I'd never miss seeing you this ridiculous," I grinned at her.

"Nonsense. Everybody's dressed up," She seemed to notice my faded jeans and black sweater at last. "Wait, what are you wearing?" The brunette questioned.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not wearing skimpy clothes in this weather," She made a pouty face. "And that won't work either," We might not be so close now, but I still remember enough to know she's using her cute pout to convince me to look as ridiculous as she does.

"That doctor thing's squeezing all the fun out of you," She takes me by the hand and drags me inside the house.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the girls."

We make our way to the living room, where everybody's laying around, laughing and drinking. Some of the girls are sitting on the couch, others are around the coffee table playing some kind of drinking game. They're all dressed in crazy outfits similar do Kris' and seem to be having the time of their lives. In my jeans and sweater and sober state, I feel like a fish out of water. I can't do anything about the clothes, but I sure as hell can catch up on the drinking part.

Kris introduces me to them and I get a round of "Hello, Meredith", "Nice to meet you, Meredith" and "Get a drink and come play with us", so that's exactly what do. I immediately get to the small table on the corner where they put all kinds of drinks, enough for at least ten more people.

"Oh, Mer, here's the last one of the girls," From my peripheral vision I see Kris is apparently dragging someone from the kitchen. What's with all the dragging, by the way? Jesus. "She's a doctor too, so I think you'll hit it off."  
I turn around and I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's her, Addison Montgomery, Satan, McDreamy's McEx-Wife in all her glory. She wore a short red skirt and white fishnets. Her top was a long-sleeved black v-neck that ended just above her navel, leaving a little bit of skin exposed between the top and the skirt. All in all she looked gorgeous while I looked like a scrawny teenager. I hate her.

What the hell is she doing here? How does she even know Kris? Is there some kind of entity having fun at my expense right now? I just wanted a night away from everybody at the hospital, from the people I see 24/7 whom apparently know everything there is to know about me because the gossip travels at light speed at that place. I can't even get drunk with an old friend in peace.

I mask my surprise and extend my hand for Addison to shake. I greet her by her name, which clearly indicates I know her, but I act as neutral as possible, as if she's just another doctor in a hospital full of doctors. She does the same and even sends a smile towards me.

"So you two know each other?" Kris looks from me to Addison and back.

"I've been on one or two of her cases, yeah," I glance at Addison and she seems to decide to follow my lead.

"Oh yeah, it's hard not to know someone as popular as Dr. Grey here," she sounds almost sweet, but I know that by popular she means everybody knows I was sleeping with an attending and then with a married attending and I'm pretty sure I want to strangle her, but I put on my best fake smile and go with it.

"Oh please, the famous Grey is actually my mother. I'm just the intern," I wave it off. "Nice to see you, by the way." I make my way to the coffee table where the other girls are playing and suddenly I'm very interested in the game. I'll do just about anything not to have to make small talk with Addison Montgomery.

Before I go back to where the girls are, I grab my phone and make a detour to the kitchen. I dial and pray to the powers that be that Cristina is not in surgery. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," I'm walking from one side to the other like a caged animal.

"What? Mer, come on, I finally got some sleep." Cristine whines. "What do you want?"

"Addison", I reply.

"You want Addison?" She seems to have finally woken up.

"Are you crazy? I mean Addison Satan Montgomery is here at the bachelorette party I told you about," I hear an

"Oh" from my end.

"So what if she is? Pretend you don't know her and let me go back to sleep", Cristina being Cristina.

"You're the worst friend. I'm freaking out here," It's true. I'm on the verge of tears.

"Mer, you're an adult woman. Go back to that party right now and act like nothing's happened," She's clearly not seeing my situation here.

"Is that your advice? Adults aren't supposed to deal with their problems instead of pretending they don't exist?" I question.

"Deal with them later. It's not fair to your friend if you make a scene and ruin her party," I guess she's right, but I wasn't gonna make a scene anyway. I just had to vent.

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you and thanks for the help," We say our goodbyes and I make my way back to the room where the party's happening.

I didn't really know anyone there, but as the night progressed we talked and joked a lot and I could see the girls were actually pretty cool to be around. For a while I made sure I said nothing that would give Addison any insight into what's inside the dark and twisty Meredith Grey, but as the alcohol went in, the truths went out, and I got myself talking about ridiculous things like when I ended up at the hospital with a condom stuck inside my lady parts because the guy I just had sex with decided he didn't want to buy the proper sized condoms. Buying size small at the drug store was too embarrassing, but going to the hospital with a used condom inside your vagina was just a walk in the park, right?

From the corner of my eye I can see Addison cracking up at my story and I'm not sure if I like that she now knows this about me, but there's really nothing I can do about it now. Besides, I don't think she laughing at me, as in a mocking way. She's laughing because, let's face it, it's funny. For the first time that night she directs a word to me specifically.

"Oh my god, so where did you go? Please, tell me you didn't go to Seattle Grace!" The idea of me going to our current place of work seemed even funnier to her and she cracked up all over again.

"Dear god, no. That was in Boston. Ellis Grey would've disowned me had I gone anywhere she worked," Just the thought of my mother finding out about that made me cringe terribly.

So the round of dirty and embarrassing stories continued and it seemed like Addison and I would be able to survive through the night after all. It's not like we were arch enemies or anything. When she first arrived in Seattle she was like the devil in heels, but I guess it's understandable. Her husband had left her on the other side of the country, didn't return any of her calls, and was in a relationship with an intern. She was mad at him, she was mad at me, but I guess she realized I was really not to blame in all this mess because he was the one who never told me he was married.

I did the right thing and broke up with him after she arrived. At first it looked like they were going to give their marriage another shot, but something happened between them and I think they decided to divorce amicably. The thing is, even though he was as dreamy as ever, the fact that he lied to my face kind of broke the spell for me. I'm still attracted to him and all, but I can't bring myself to completely trust him again, so here we are.  
And Addison Montgomery, well... Addison Montgomery is kind of badass. I think we could have been very good friends in other circumstances. She looks all intimidating, but I think that's just a show for me, to make me scared of her or something. And it definitely worked for a while. But then I saw glimpses of her personality around other people and I knew she could be fun. She's like one of those people so perfect you kind of envy, but not in a bad way. The woman saves babies, for fuck's sake. And I've seen her throwing one or two jokes and dancing her problems away at Joe's a few times.

It almost makes me feel bad that I can't stand to be in a room with her. It's not like we hate each other or anything. We sort of made peace after a few months of awkward interactions in the hallways of the hospital. But the thing is that I'll probably never be comfortable enough around her to talk freely or develop some kind of friendship. It's sad, but I made my bed, right?

It's the middle of the night, or morning, and the party has died down a bit. We've danced, we've played drinking games, we've laughed our asses off. At one point, we blindfolded Kris and had her figure out what our presents were. Then we divided the group into two and played this game that we had to find the 10 rings hidden in the living room. The group who found the most rings would choose something funny that the other group would have to do. Addison and I were on the same team so of course we had to partner up to win and win we did. We both came up with an idea: all four of the losers had to call an ex-boyfriend and maintain a conversation for two full minutes. I'm sure they quietly hated us for that at the beginning, but then we all had lots of fun.

Most of the girls were already passed out around the house – on the couch, the rooms upstairs, and god knows where else. I was laying on the floor of the living room on my back, staring at the ceiling, when I felt someone sit on the floor next to me.

"Are you alive?" It's Addison.

"Of course! I'm skinny, but I have the liver of a freshman, all fresh and not at all damaged by the years of college parties," I joke.

"I have nothing but respect for your liver," She's smiling down at me.

"As you should," I sit up and mirror her position. We're both resting our backs on the back of the couch. We're like to kids hiding from their parents, only we're two grown ass women who are drunk as hell.

"You know," Addison starts. "Tonight was nice."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. When I first saw you I thought 'fuck'," Addison says.

"You have a hundred degrees and that's all you could think about when you saw me?" I grin up at her.

"Shut up, idiot," She gives me a playful shove. "I meant, I thought it'd be a horrible, awkward night, but it was actually quite fun."

"It was. I especially like the part where you mentioned that little mishap at the pool party," I raised my left eyebrow at her and she fakes shock.

"If anyone finds out, I'll hunt you down, Grey," She looks amused, so I know I haven't offended her or anything.

"If anyone one finds out about what? The part where you were left buck naked or the part where the girl left her number on your ass?" I'm laughing uncontrollably at this point and she's actually blushing. Addison Montgomery blushes.

"But she was a very beautiful girl!" She exclaims while also laughing.

"Dr. Montgomery wasn't put off vaginas after all," I love making fun of her already.

"That was so crude, Mer. You're terrible," She's mock-frowning at me and I just look at her with a smile. I don't think she gets why I suddenly have that dumb smile on my face, but I just realized it's the first time she called me by nickname and my drunk mind tells me it a good thing.

"You called me 'Mer', " I point out.

"So what?" She asks nonchalantly, as if her calling me by my nickname was an everyday occurrence.

"You've never even called me by my first name. It's always Grey, sometimes Doctor, or even worse, if you know what I mean," She's looks like she's been caught with her guard down. "Don't worry, it's nice".

"Well, if you don't mind it, then I guess I'll keep doing it." Is it even possible for Addison Montgomery to look shy? Because that's what she looks.

"I don't mind at all," I give her a sincere smile.

"Good," Our eyes linger on each other for a bit too long and she's starts me out of my trance. "You have nice eyes." She looks almost startled that she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Nice how?" I ask with a smile. I like teasing her.

"Just nice, Meredith." The redhead waves me off, but I keep staring at her. "It's kinda cute the way your eyes almost close completely when you smile and it makes you look like a little girl so happy to be on the ferris wheel at the park."

"Are you turning mushy and gay on me?" I say it as a joke, but I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me I might or might not be too excited by the thought. I'm so screwed.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, will you?" She whines.

"I might have to think about it," I pretend to ponder. "I got my answer. No, I'm not gonna let you leave it down."

"You're the absolute worst. I can't even deal with you right now." She's now acting like a spoiled teenager, pouting and rolling her eyes, and it's the cutest thing in the world.

"Come on, stop with the pouting, you giant baby." I joke and reach for her right arm, the one closest to me. She makes a show of backing away from me. Have I mentioned that I'm a relentless tease?

"I'm not pouting."

"Are too."

"Am not."

I might have to be sent to the psych ward for this, because what I do is completely and utterly crazy. I weave my left hand through the hair on the back of her neck and pull her towards me, towards my mouth and I kiss her full on the lips. She's still for a few seconds, but then I feel her lips moving, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. She turns a little bit so we're facing each other, pulls me by my hair and deepens the kiss.

Her lips are soft and small and intoxicating. She tastes like some kind of fruit, maybe cranberry from the improvised cosmopolitan she'd put together earlier. I move my other hand to her cheeks, caressing the skin there and she lets out a light moan that makes me get goosebumps all over. When we finally stop for air, I can see in her dilated pupils that she wants me, the same feeling that is probably reflected in my eyes for her to see, but I also see doubt and maybe fear and the moment's broken.

"I...I...Damnit, if you didn't think I'm a dirty whore until now, you'll definitely do from now on," I reprimand myself for once again making my life so much more complicated.

"I don't... I don't think that. Never have," Her voice is low. We're still very close, so close that I could easily kiss her again if I wanted to – and I want to, but right now I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't.

"We're drunk. I'm sorry. We should just, I don't know... I think I should go," I make a move to get up, but she grabs my hand, making sure I stay exactly where I am.

"Can I try that again?" Her blue eyes are sinking into mine, so how am I supposed to say no to those beautiful baby blues? I just nod my head and she leans in once again and captures my lips. We're so in sync it seems like we've done this a thousand times before.

Addison Forbes Montgomery and I are making out behind a friend's couch like two horny teenagers and somehow it doesn't feel dirty at all. It's tender and soft and nothing like I'd ever imagined. Not that'd ever really imagined kissing Addison. I was supposed to hate her for being so beautiful and married – divorced now – to my McDreamy. Instead, we're kissing like there's no tomorrow, like we don't share a past that is both rocky and complicated. We finally part again.

"Do you want to find a bedroom upstairs and make out some more?" She blinks one eye at me and I know for a fact that I'm gone a hundred miles an hour.

"Your wish is my command, Ms. Montgomery." I stand up and hold my hand out to her.

"That was hot." She comments with a sly grin.

I take her hand and lead her up the stairs to find a room. The first one is already occupied by three of the girls in a king sized bed and I thank the heavens that they all decided to sleep in there, otherwise the other guest room wouldn't have been free for us. Addison is close behind me, with her right hand on my waist, which was kind of driving me crazy, when I stop and turn my back to the room to face her.

"Promise me one thing?" I plead.

"What is it?" Addison seems almost afraid of what I'm about to say.

"Whatever happens inside this room tonight, promise me we will not end up fighting about it?" She nods yes and kisses my forehead.

"I don't want to regret this, Addison. And I don't you to regret it either," I'm nervous now. I'm drunk, but I know I'm crossing a line here.

"I won't. Ever." She caresses my cheeks.

"You say that because you're drunk." I reply.

"I know I won't, but I'll get back to you in the morning, after I wake up right beside you. What do you say?" She asks.

"I like the sound of that." I kiss her with all I have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long time (originally posted on my Wattpad account), so bear with me. I had this idea and I thought "why the hell not?" (and I probably should've answered that with "don't go there, you have to wake up very early tomorrow!") so I wrote it down and here it is. I realize it could turn into a full story, but I'm terrible at finishing things, so I thought I'd post it as a oneshot and see what happens.


End file.
